


Saying Goodbye

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One final look around the city before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give in to the ideas before they slowly drove me insane :)

Rodney stood in the doorway; there were memories here, memories he had to shove into a box and never think of again. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room, allowing the door to slide shut behind him. The whole point of this final tour of Atlantis was to say goodbye, and lock away everything he could not afford to remember.

Soon he would start a new chapter in his life, he would still work for the SGC but now he would be earthbound and every night he would return home to Jennifer. He planned on proposing soon, hoped they would have a small quiet wedding, and then kids soon after – it was everything he had ever wanted.

Yet standing in this room he could admit to himself that he would miss John, miss their lovemaking, even miss the nights they had just slept next to each, too tired for anything. Sex with John had been an adventure compared to sex with Jennifer, but she could give him so much more and he loved her.

Squashing the errant thought of his love for John, he took one last look around what had been their secret room, then left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
